


• Damage Control •

by ShesGoneRogue, VexedByLoki (ShesGoneRogue)



Series: Take Me Back to Crema [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AnGst (did I really just say that?), Drinking, Drunken Confessions, I hate tags, I never said I wasn't a one trick pony, M/M, Totally justifiable hissy fit, many liberties were taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: R o m e.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Take Me Back to Crema [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974607
Comments: 53
Kudos: 127





	• Damage Control •

**Author's Note:**

> {deep breath}  
> I don't even know why I'm doing this.  
> I opened my old docs, blew off the dust, and discovered an old Rome fic that I never let off the leash, so...here it is?  
> Un-beta'd and angsty-er than my usual fare, but of course it all works out in the end.

Timmy knocks a little harder on the door for a third time and waits, shuffling his feet and stuffing his hands into his pockets in an effort to keep from knocking again too soon.

He hears a muffled thump from inside and calls out, "Arms- hey, you okay? Open up."

"Go. Away."

He sighs and rests his forehead against the wood, "Man, I'm not gonna do that...just let me in."

"You don't wanna be around me right now, Tim...trust me." He sounds a little closer to the door.

Tim tries the knob.

"Tim, just... _go_."

"No." He looks around and bangs his palm flat against the door several times in a row. "You better let me in, Armie. Someone is gonna call hotel security." He starts using the side of his fist, slamming the wood and adding the toe of his boot to the cacophony when he gets ignored.

A door opens up further down the hallway. He smiles sweetly and waves with his free hand to an old man who pokes his head out to investigate. "It's alright - just forgot my key."

"Then go down to the bloody front desk!" the old man barks at him.

His fist meets open air on the next swing and he turns back to find Armie glaring at him. Tim flashes a sarcastic smile and flips the bird back at the cantankerous old coot before stepping over the threshold.

"The fuck, Timmy? Can't you take a hint? I'm not in the mood right now."

Tim shrugs and shoves his hands back into the pockets of his jeans as he sidles in between the half open door and steps to the side with his back against the wall. "I was worried." he mumbles in the direction of his feet.

Armie scoffs and bolts the door again, "You don't need to be. Just let me have a break and then we can get back to it."

Tim's eyes take in the disorder of the room- one shoe laying in the middle of the floor, a discarded bath towel half covering a lamp, crumpled chip bags strewn over the coffee table, and a half empty bottle of whiskey on the floor next to the couch. "Break, huh? Looks more like a tantrum."

Armie throws him a dark look and takes another pull off the glass in his hand as he walks away,"I'm a grown man, Chalamet, I don't _have_ tantrums." 

"Could've fooled me..." Tim mutters at his back and follows him into the semi darkness of his hotel suite.

Armie flops unceremoniously onto the sofa with his legs splayed wide and sits back to refill his glass with the bottle, sloshing half the contents onto his track suit pants in the process. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. You can go now." He raises his chin defiantly in the direction of the door as he steadies the bottle.

"Yeah...you look fine."

Armie stops pouring and gives him a hard stare. "Fuck you."

Tim raises his hands, palms out and shakes his head. "Look man, I'm not saying you aren't entitled to have a moment- you were robbed - but you can't just hide away up here when we still have all this shit to do. They're gonna have your ass if you don't follow through."

"Fuck them. Fuck the journalists. Fuck Sony. Fuck Luca. Fuck the motherfucking Oscars. Fuck 'em all. I'm _done_."

Tim exhales a forceful breath through his nose and holds his tongue for a count of five. "You don't mean that..." he finally says quietly.

Armie just stares at him coldly. "You wanna bet?"

"Okay, so maybe the rest, but Luca? He doesn't deserve that...and neither do I." 

Armie sighs and looks down into his glass. "I'm sorry. You're right." He looks back up at Tim with haunted eyes. "I'm a dick. We should be celebrating your nomination, and here I am getting pity drunk." He drops his head back and sighs again. "Fuck. I'm sorry, Tim. I told you I wasn't good company right now."

Tim shuffles up to him and nudges his foot with the toe of his boot. "Hey."

Armie raises his head and gives him a bleary blink. "What?"

"Tell me what I can do to make it better."

Armie looks around and shrugs. "I dunno...cancel the next interview and get drunk with me?"

Tim grins. "Done."

Armie gives him a weary smile as Tim turns away and pulls out his phone to make a call.

He makes apologies, laying it on thick as he explains that Armie has come down with something. "Yeah...I dunno. Maybe something he ate on the plane?" He winks at Armie and wanders over to the bar, fills a tumbler with ice and rummages in the mini-fridge for a coke. "Yeah. I think we can squeeze it in tomorrow. Thanks, B. Yeah, I'll tell him." He walks back over to Armie and holds his glass out as he hangs up with a smile. "Let's get this party started."

Armie rolls his eyes as he tilts the bottle over the rim of Timmy's glass, "I would hardly call this a party."

"Maybe not yet- hey! _Whoa_!" He reaches out to stop Armie's overly generous pour and quickly fills the rest of his glass with coke. "But at the rate you're going, you're gonna be throwing the TV off the balcony before the night's over..." he grins as he takes his first sip then winces and shudders. "Jesus, how do you drink this stuff?"

Armie just takes a gulp and crunches his ice obnoxiously in Tim's direction instead of answering.

Tim shakes his head and plops down next to him to unlace his boots, setting his glass carefully on the table and avoiding Armie's eyes as he leans over and reaches down. "I'm really sorry, man...I don't know what they were thinking." he says sincerely.

Armie snorts and swirls his glass.

Tim sits back after kicking his boots off and sighs. "They never should have done that...you should have had it in the bag."

Armie shrugs. "Michael deserved it just as much as I did."

Tim turns and tucks one ankle under his knee as he faces him and braces one forearm on the back of the couch. "Michael was incredible," he agrees with a nod, "but you...Armie, the things you did for this role...you brought Oliver to life. You put it _all_ out there. I know you probably think that I'm too stoked about my own stuff to be upset about this, but you're wrong. Dude, I was _crushed_."

Armie gives him a sad half smile and pats his knee a few times. "You're a good egg, Chalamet. I appreciate you being upset on my behalf, but I never wanted to take away from your excitement...that's why I decided to put myself in time out for a little while so I could cool off."

Tim covers his hand with his own and squeezes, "You don't have to do that though. After everything we've been through together? Let me be mad with you."

Armie just stares into his glass, so Tim squeezes his hand again. "Okay?"

Armie chuffs a little laugh and nods, "Okay."

Tim leans over and picks up his glass, raising it up with a triumphant smile, "Fuck the Oscars?"

Armie clinks the base of his empty glass against the rim of Tim's, "Fuck the Oscars." he says decisively and tosses the last of the ice back to crunch on while Tim takes another wincing sip.

"Ugh..." he pulls a face and sets the glass aside again, standing to go over to the mini fridge again.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't drink that shit, man. Gonna see what's in the mini bar."

Armie snorts and pours himself another two fingers. "Wuss. Bring me some ice."

Tim comes back with a fresh coke and a mini bottle of rum, lobbing a single cube of ice at Armie's chest as he drops back down to the sofa.

"Dick." Armie mumbles as it disappears behind his zipper.

Tim grins at him over the rim of his coke can as he drains some of it to make room for the rum. He belches and sits back at the opposite end of the couch to stretch his legs out. "So...whaddaya wanna do?" he asks, carefully pouring the rum in and swirling the can around before taking another sip.

Armie fidgits and gives an awkward shrug as he tries to dig down the front of his jacket, ultimately giving up and unzipping it to retrieve the ice and toss it across the room. "I dunno. Haven't thought much past the idea of getting blitzed and passing out."

Tim pulls a frown, "That doesn't sound like much fun."

"Well, I'm not in a _fun_ mood, Tim."

Tim sits quietly for a few seconds then nudges Armie's thigh with his toes. "You could rub my feet." he grins.

Armie drops his chin and gives him a put-upon look. "How is _that_ supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not, but it would make _me_ feel better." he scrunches his nose and nudges him again with a playful smile.

Armie sighs and takes his foot in his lap, pulling off his sock with a bemused smile. "You're such a brat."

Tim groans and drops his head to the side as Armie's fingers dig into his arch. "Your fault. You shouldn't be so good at this." He winces and jerks a little as Armie pops his toes.

Armie just shakes his head and smiles as he continues flexing his joints while he stares off in the distance. "That was a good day, wasn't it?"

"Hmmm?" Tim hums lazily and drags his head back upright.

"The day we did this scene."

Tim cocks one elbow up on the back of the couch and rests his cheek in his palm. "Yeah...it was a good day. They were all pretty much good days for me. I miss it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tim sighs.

"What was your favorite day? Or better yet, your favorite scene?"

Tim's cheeks pink up and he turns his whole face into his palm for a second.

Armie notices the shift in his demeanor and turns to look at him fully. "What's this? You're _blushing_?" he chuckles.

Tim flushes a brighter shade of pink and hides his face in the crook of his elbow. "I don't wanna tell you. You tell me first." he says with a sly grin when he comes back up.

Armie laughs and pulls his other foot up to work on it. "Okay..." He goes quiet for a minute, his motions pausing a little as his face screws up in thought. "It's a toss up between the street scene when you followed me into town, and the attic scene." he finishes softly, his eyes resolutely focused on Tim's foot instead of his face.

Tim sits up a little straighter. "So which is it? The street or the attic?"

Armie smirks, "Can it be both?"

"Yeah, but you have to tell me why." Tim answers, pressing his ankle into Armie's belly.

"We didn't say anything about explaining why, we just said favorite scene."

"No. No evasive maneuvers, Hammer. You gotta tell me why or I'm not telling you mine."

"That's cheating, you little shit!" Armie laughs and pops one toe more aggressively.

"Ow! Is not- now tell me."

Armie sighs and opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again and works on his foot a little more before actually speaking. "That day on the street...the way you looked at me. I mean...you know what I mean. The way Elio looked at Oliver. The 'I just wanted to be with you'. There was something so pure about that." he shrugs, his neck and ears coloring a little.

Tim smiles at him softly from his end of the couch. "Yeah...'I would kiss you if I could'. That was such a great line."

Armie looks over at him at him and they smile at each other for a long moment. He finally jerks his chin up and breaks the spell, "Your turn."

"You didn't tell me about the attic yet."

"Nope. And I'm not gonna til you tell me yours."

Tim huffs in exasperation and rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you my second favorite first."

Armie shakes his head with a little half laugh as he starts to put Tim's socks back on. "Fair enough."

Tim grins, "Wrestling with you in that tiny hotel room." he starts laughing, "I thought one of us was gonna end up going through a wall."

Armie throws his head back and laughs with him, adding an emphatic nod, "I think my elbow almost _did_ at one point. Gah, that room was _ridiculously_ small."

Tim nods and pulls his resocked feet back to his end of the couch with a final chuckle. "Yeah...now, the attic?"

The smile fades from Armie's face and he makes a little 'hmph' sound as he reaches for the bottle again, but then seems to think better of it and sets it back down. He sighs a little. "Never should have mentioned that."

"But you _did_ , and now you have to tell me."

Armie leans forward and clasps his hands between his knees, looking down at them as he answers. "You broke my heart that day."

Tim's hand curls up under his chin as he swallows and pulls his knees closer in. "How so?"

"You were so vulnerable...fragile."

Tim swallows and corrects him gently, "You mean Elio."

Armie turns to look at him and shakes his head, "No, not Elio, Tim... _you_. That wasn't Elio who cried on my shoulder in that attic."

Tim's breath catches audibly, his eyes darting off to the side as they shine a little brighter with emotion. "What makes you think that?" he asks a little too defensively.

"Well...your reaction right now, for one...but I'm not blind, Tim."

Tim shakes his head, then turns to stare off at some far off point, blowing a soft, shaky sigh through pursed lips. "So, you knew...you _know_." He sniffles loudly and swipes at his nose.

Armie takes a deep, measured breath and lets it out slowly. "Yeah, Tim, I know. I mean...you're sitting up here drinking with my grumpy ass instead of being down there partying and celebrating your nomination. Have you even called anyone yet?"

Tim shakes his head absently and sniffles again. He takes a sip of his drink and asks without looking at him, "How long have you known?"

Armie is silent for a beat. "How long have you loved me?" he asks instead of answering.

Tim's eyes dart over to settle on Armie's, one tear escaping down his cheek. He gives him a sad shrug, "Feels like forever." His voice waivers and he takes a sharp, shuddering inhale like admitting the truth causes him physical pain.

"Oh, baby..." Armie whispers under his breath as he reaches out a hand towards Tim over the couch cushions. "Come here."

Tim shakes his head aggressively and pointedly shrinks back into his corner of the sofa. "No. No. It's fine. I'm fine." His voice cracks on the last word.

"Tim, you're _not_ fine...you haven't been 'fine' for a while, have you?"

A quiet hiccupping sob escapes him and Tim slaps one hand over his mouth to stifle another, his eyes looking almost panicked as he shakes his head again.

Armie drops his hand to the cushion between them and takes another deep breath, his eyes moving back to the carpet between his feet. "For what it's worth, I'm not fine either. I haven't been since we left Crema." He reaches for the bottle again and actually pours this time.

"Yeah?" Tim asks weakly.

Armie nods his head and takes a deep drink. "Annnd we've suddenly arrived at the drunk confessions part of our evening." he laughs cynically and gives his glass an accusing appraisal.

Tim unfurls slowly from his safe little corner and drops his feet to the floor as he inches a slightly closer. He swipes one sleeve under his nose and grips the edges of the cushions on either side of his knees. "Why didn't you say something?" 

Armie reaches out to the table and pushes Tim's coke can in front of him again with a shrug. "What was I gonna say? Just call you up, 'hey Tim, I miss your face and oh, by the way, pretty sure I'm in love with you?" he scoffs.

Tim slumps over and braces his elbows on his knees as he rubs at his face with both hands. "Man, we've been on this damn tour for months now, practically up each other's asses the whole time. You couldn't drop a fucking _hint_?"

Armie sits quietly and twirls his glass between his palms in an effort to resist reaching out to him again. "I'm sorry. Honestly, I thought it was pretty obvious."

Tim sits up straight and drops his head back with a long, drawn out 'fuuuuck', then gives a quiet cough of frustrated laughter towards the ceiling. "You could've just started with 'I've missed you'. It would've been good to hear that." It comes out just shy of a shout.

Armie winces. "I know....I just...didn't know _how_."

Tim shakes his head and swipes angrily at his eyes. "All this time...do you know how hard it was to come back to—" he breaks off and breathes hard through his nose for several seconds. "I ended up moving back home for a month after, Armie. I was so fucking _lost_."

Armie turns to look at him. "You didn't tell me that."

Tim snorts, "You never asked." he swallows hard and looks away as he adds weakly, "You hardly even called me at all."

"I thought it would be easier."

Tim is quiet for several beats. "It wasn't."

"Neither is this."

Tim gives a short humorless bark of laughter and grabs his coke, draining it one go before setting it back down a little too hard.

Armie sits back and rubs his thighs nervously. "Tim?"

"Hm."

"Would you please come over here?"

He shakes his head no. "Why?" he asks without turning around.

"Because I want to hold you..."

Tim shakes his head again and draws his arms tight around his middle. "That wouldn't be helpful, Armie."

"Why not?"

"Because then I would want more than that." he answers, barely above a whisper.

Armie reaches out and plucks at the back of shirt. "Please?"

Tim relents and moves a little closer with a sigh. 

Armie pulls him back and wraps one arm around his rigid shoulders, massaging his bicep until he feels him relax a bit. "Isn't this better?"

Tim raises his face up and blinks at him silently, stretching his neck inch by inch until their mouths are only a breath apart as he searches Armie's eyes and slowly shakes his head no.

Armie closes the rest of the distance and barely brushes their lips together, his mouth slightly open to take in Tim's nervous, shivery breaths.

Tim makes a soft, desperate sound presses forward until Armie kisses him properly.

The sound of their increasingly heavy breathing fills the space around them as Tim rotates in the circle of Armie's half hug and awkwardly climbs into his lap. His hands come up to frame the sides of Armie's face as he forcibly angles his head back against the cushions and deepens the kiss even further.

Armie's hands drift up to the small of Tim's back and pull him tighter against him, making Tim break their kiss with a ragged gasp. He looks up at him, his eyes shifting heatedly between Timmy's as he pants down into his mouth. "Tell me what you want." 

Tim closes his eyes and shifts his hips forward the slightest bit. "Crema...I want what we had in Crema."

Armie's brow pinches, "Crema is history, Tim...we're not those people anymore. What do you want here and _now_?"

Tim's eyes well up as he slides down and buries his face in the crook of Armie's neck. "You...I just want you." he sniffles.

Armie wraps his arms around him and holds him tight for a long, quiet moment. "I'm such a mess, Tim. How can you want that?"

"You think I'm not?" Tim asks incredulously, sitting back up again to settle his weight on Armie's thighs. "I've been a mess since I boarded the plane home."

"I wish you would've talked to me about it. I thought you were...you never said a word."

Tim cocks one eyebrow up and gives him a stern look through teary eyes as he squeezes his shoulders for emphasis. "That goes both ways, asshole. You practically shut me out with bland, two minute phone calls once a month. "

Armie rests his head back and closes his eyes for a second. He swallows hard and meets Tim's gaze again. "It was self defense." he looks away, "You're right though, I should've said something...except I had good reason not to."

"Elizabeth." Tim says drily, dropping his hands away from Armie's shoulders.

Armie's brow furrows again, "No...well, _yes_ \- but not so much that..." he trails off and looks away. "I thought you would go right back to life with your friends, maybe meet someone and forget about...everything. I didn't want to interfere."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Tim's voice rises in pitch.

Armie looks up at him in confusion.

"Did _you_ forget?"

Armie shakes his head slowly. "Not even for a minute." he admits.

"Then what makes you think I would?"

Armie opens his mouth but flounders on what he was gonna say. "You're young..." he shrugs, "I thought maybe it was a passing infatuation and you would move on."

Tim's eyes pinch up, his mouth tightening into an angry line. "Fuck you, Armie." 

He starts to push himself up off Armie's lap but Armie grabs onto his waist and hauls him back.

"Wait- wait! I'm sorry. It was stupid. I realize that now."

Tim stops struggling and shoves both hands against Armie's chest. "You think I'm just some kid with a crush—?!"

Armie shakes his head emphatically, "No, no- I don't think that at all, Tim. I don't know why I said that. I didn't...I think I just couldn't –"

"You said you _knew_ , Armie. You knew that I loved you, but you decided to fucking ignore it and _dismiss_ me? Did you honestly think I would just _get over it_? I don't understand."

"I wasn't ignoring it- or _you_. That's not it at all. I was...I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was hoping that you _would_ move on."

"What? _Why_?!"

"Because...because you're young, and your career is about to blow up and if you knew how I felt it might hold you back."

"Lame." Tim snaps flatly.

"It's not though! Look at where we are right now. I'm in my hotel room sulking over an award that just a week ago I thought I didn't give two shits about while my wife boards a plane back home because she can't stand to be around me, and you're here trying to soothe my ego instead of celebrating with your friends—"

" _You_ are my friend, Armie. My best friend...and, not for nothing, but your wife is a selfish bitch for not being here when you need her." He pauses and takes a deep breath, looks down to collect himself for a second before continuing. "I'm sorry for saying that, but it's true. And I don't get how _any_ of this relates to you not telling me how you feel."

Armie shakes his head dejectedly, looking off over Tim's shoulder. "I'm a wreck, Tim. I come with baggage. Hang ups. A temper. Two kids and a wife who can't stand the sight of me half the time but refuses to admit that it's been over for months now. That's not a weight you need dragging you down...not when you're just ready to take off."

"And who gave you the power to decide that for me?" 

Tim stares down at him with blazing eyes and Armie stares back up him with his mouth gaping around words that won't come.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought." 

"Tim—"

"No." He jabs a finger between Armie's collar bones. "Here's the scenario as I see it. You fucking _knew_ \- _have known_ for ages now - that I was in love with you and that you have feelings for me, but rather than address it like a fucking _grown up_ , you decided in your almighty wisdom that it would be better for all of us to just avoid it and let me keep putting on a brave face on this _endless_ goddam promo tour while you continue to live a miserable existence in a loveless marriage. Sound about right?"

Armie's face had grown steadily more red, his jaw clenching as Tim huffs angrily down at him with a pinning stare. He looks away, chastened and breathing heavily through his nose to control his temper.

Tim grabs the side of his head and makes him face him again. "Answer me."

Armie gives a silent, curt nod without meeting his eyes.

"You _dense motherfucker_." Tim shoves up off his lap and grabs the bottle of whiskey, pacing away as he takes a series of huge gulps.

Armie jumps up and chases him down, wrenching the bottle away from his mouth and jerking it out of his hand. "Stop it."

Tim glares at him as the whiskey splashes over the front of his hoodie. "Why? It seemed to be working for _you_!" he makes a swipe for the bottle and Armie raises it above his head a holds him back with one palm on his chest.

"That's not who you are, Tim." he almost growls as Tim fights him to reach for it.

Tim gives up the struggle with an angry snarl through clenched teeth and they stare daggers at each other for several seconds. He starts to turn away but Armie grabs his bicep and yanks him back, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Tim grapples at his shoulders and reciprocates sloppily, his mouth opening wide as one leg jerks up to wrap around the back of Armie's leg.

Armie drops the bottle to the floor and grabs Tim by the back of his neck and his raised thigh as Tim's hands twist and pull at the fabric of his jacket. "Is this what you want?" he pants harshly between kisses.

Tim whimpers and tries to lunge up to take his mouth again, but Armie slides his hand around and holds him back by his jaw as he kisses him gently instead, forcing him to calm down as he slides the other hand up over his ass and around to his lower back.

Tim laps at him and wraps his arms around Armie's neck, trying to leverage himself up as Armie gentles his grip on his jaw. "God, I've missed your hands on me."

Armie grins against his mouth, "Is that why you demanded a foot rub?"

Tim snorts a short laugh between kisses. "Don't tease me. I'm still mad at you."

Armie drags his mouth away from Tim's and starts kissing down his neck, "Yeah? You wanna keep hashing this out or...?"

Tim tilts his head back with a little groan, "Just shut up and make out with me or I'm gonna punch you in the dick."

Armie laughs against the side of his neck and starts walking Tim backwards towards the bed. "Gonna be kinda hard to do that while you're climbing me like a horny monkey."

"I swear to God, if you crack one more joke—" Tim grits out, his hands already struggling behind Armie's back to raise his jacket and t-shirt up to his shoulders.

"You'll what?" Armie purrs into his ear.

Tim spins them around as they reach the bed and drops his hand to Armie's crotch, giving it a hard squeeze. "You want to find out?"

Armie gasps and snatches a handful of Tim's hair as he bites down on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Tim rubs him through his pants and then slides his hand back up to his shoulder to push him down to the mattress.

Armie looks up at him with his mouth still open in a wide grin, panting softly as he reaches to push Tim's hoodie and shirt up all at once over his chest.

Tim takes over and strips it all over his head in one go as Armie's hands drift down his naked sides. He shivers and takes Armie's head in both hands, pulling his face to his belly and mussing his hair as Armie's hands slip around between them and start tugging at his belt.

"No- you first." Tim reaches down Armie's back again and tugs up on his clothes.

"So impatient..." Armie teases as he sits back and helps Tim remove his track jacket and shirt in a tangled mess of hands and stretched fabric.

When they're both shirtless they stop and kiss softly, Tim bending over Armie to tilt his head back and whisper into his mouth, "I've thought about this so many times...have you?"

"God, you have no idea..." Armie moans, pulling him down and spinning him off to the side so that he lands on his back.

Tim giggles as Armie crawls over him and kisses down his chest and belly, his hands scrabbling at his belt and fly until he gets them undone and immediately slides one hand down inside to grip a handful of Tim's naked ass. 

Tim arches up into the touch and reaches down for Armie's waistband. "Take your pants off." he hisses urgently, struggling beneath Armie's weight and shifting his hands back over to his own pants to push them down.

Armie shoves up off him and rises up to yank everything down to his calves, impatiently kicking them off his ankles even as he tries to climb back over Tim, but Tim stops him and pushes him back up as he rises to sit with his jeans and boxers bunched around his thighs. "Wait."

He runs his hands up over Armie's belly and chest as he looks him up and down with heavy lidded eyes, finally leaning forward to mouth soft kisses across his belly.

Armie reaches down and pets him, digging his fingers into his hair as he drags a rogue curl away from his face. "Tim..."

Tim smiles and pinches Armie's skin between his teeth before he braces his hands on the mattress and slides back further on the bed, lifting one leg for Armie to help him get his pants the rest of the way off as he lies back and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip.

Armie grins and grabs both cuffs at the same time, whipping them off and tossing them aside with a flourish, his eyes hungrily following Timmy's hands as he slides them down his naked chest to his belly. 

"You keep doing that and this gonna be over embarrassingly fast..." he whispers as he gently lays down over him.

Tim reaches up and pulls him down by the scruff of his neck. "We have all night to keep trying til we get it right." he murmurs playfully against Armie's lips.

Armie moans into his mouth as he settles over him and slowly begins rubbing their naked bodies together.

Tim draws his knees up and hooks his heels just under Armie's ass cheeks, pushing up against him and dragging him down harder as they find a slow rhythm.

Armie kisses over his cheek and nips at Tim's jaw all the way up to his ear, panting soft little moans as Tim digs his fingers into the muscles of his back and drags them down to his ass.

"I want to suck you off." he whispers huskily, nibbling at Tim's earlobe.

"Fuck- yes. Yes, please..."

Armie chuckles and starts kissing his way down his chest, pausing to suck on the tight bud of one nipple as Tim arches up and hisses beneath the pressure of his mouth.

"God, you're delicious...I'd almost forgotten how you taste."

Tim gives a breathy moan and stops him when he starts moving lower. "Wait. I want—" he shifts under him and pushes Armie off to the side, awkwardly spinning around until he's laying on his side facing Armie's crotch. He takes Armie's length in his hand and smiles back at him, "Same time."

Armie grins and leans forward, spreading his legs and crooking one knee up as he pushes Tim's knee back and plants a kiss on his inner thigh. "Oh, this is _definitely_ going to be over fast." he chuckles, wrapping one hand around Tim's length to bring his crown to his lips.

Tim watches with bated breath and makes a soft mewling sound as Armie pulls him in with a soft, dragging suck. "Oh God..." He leans forward and closes his eyes as he opens wide to guide Armie into his mouth.

Everything goes quiet with the exception of rushing breaths taken hastily through their noses as they both get lost in the sensations both given and received.

Tim is the first to moan in warning after less than two minutes of suckling and drooling sloppily to the rhythm Armie set for them both.

Armie grunts in answer, stiffening on Tim's tongue at the vibrations of his mouth around his cock when he starts moaning even louder. He reaches over Tim's hip and squeezes his ass to encourage him as Tim starts thrusting into his mouth with little jerking motions.

Tim's moans get sharper and shorter and he tries to pull back from Armie's mouth, but Armie forces him deeper with the hand on his ass and pushes himself further into Tim's mouth, not letting him escape.

Tim cries out around him, his back going rigid as he starts to spill over Armie's tongue. Armie starts pumping him with his fist, milking him as he gentles the pressure of his mouth and lets Tim's cum slide down the back of his throat.

Tim sucks at Armie harder as he peaks and pumps his hips in time with the spasms wracking his body, and Armie soon follows him with soft grunts of his own, the sounds wet and garbled around his frantic swallows.

Their motions slowly become less desperate, moans dying down to quiet hums as their mouths soften and hands start sliding over naked skin with soothing caresses.

Armie pulls off first and mouths playfully at Tim's balls, making him jerk away and roll over onto his back with giggles and snorts as he paws at him and pushes him off.

"Too much?" Armie chuckles.

"A little, yeah, but...fuck- that was _so_ good." Tim raises his head to look down at Armie. ""Was it good for you?"

Armie grins and shifts around to flop down next to him, turning his head so that they're eye to eye. "You couldn't tell?"

Tim laughs and drags the back of his hand over his mouth. "Yeah. Okay, that was a dumb question."

Armie rolls onto his side and crooks one arm to support his head as he looks down at Tim with a soft expression. "You happy?" he asks, tracing his fingers down Tim's sternum.

Tim nods and smiles.

"Good." Armie presses a kiss to his temple and swings his legs off the edge of the bed. "Be right back."

Tim shoves himself further up the bed and stuffs a pillow behind his neck, tucking one arm behind his head as he smiles indulgently while watching Armie stride across the room to flick on the bathroom light.

Armie comes back less than a minute later already wiping himself down as he approaches and offers another warm, wet cloth to Tim.

"Wow, this isn't awkward at all..." Tim mutters as he takes it and stands, turning his body away to do the same.

Armie tosses his aside and strips the sheet back to climb inside with a quiet laugh. "Better than waking up sticky."

Tim drops his cloth and raises the sheet to climb in beside him. "Oh, so were sleeping now?"

Armie reaches for him and pulls him closer until Tim takes the hint and settles with one leg thrown over him and his cheek on Armie's chest. "Yeah. I thought we'd nap til the room stops spinning. You okay with that?" he asks, stroking fingertips lightly up and down his arm.

"Mm...yeah." Tim already sounds a little drowsy.

Armie stares up at the ceiling and moves his hand up to twirl one of Tim's curls around his finger.

"Tim?"

"Hm?"

"You never told me what your favorite scene was."

Tim shifts against him and squeezes around Armie's middle. "This."

"Huh?" Armie cranes his neck to look down at him as Tim slides his hand up to his chest and props his chin on it, meeting his gaze.

"Being naked in bed with you after midnight...just...being this close."

Armie smiles softly. 

"The wrestling thing was bullshit. I don't really have a second favorite. Being with you...like this, was _everything_." Tim says quietly, his eyes serious as he holds Armie's gaze.

Armie's throat works silently, the blue of his eyes sparking a little brighter with a sudden rush of emotion. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, Tim. I've missed you _so_ fucking much." he says thickly, trying to swallow back tears.

Tim smiles and rests his cheek back on Armie's chest. "That's a good start."

Armie scratches lightly at his scalp and brings his other arm up to hug him close as he plants a kiss on top of Tim's head. "I'll do better." he says softly into the warmth of his hair.

Tim turns his face and kisses his pec before snuggling in again with a quiet sigh. "We both will."

Armie takes a deep breath and closes his eyes...the Oscar snub all but forgotten.


End file.
